Percy Jackson and Learning To Write Stories
by adstro
Summary: We write Percabeth with your help and input and I teach you how to write good stories.
1. Chapter 1

Lets write... About Percabeth.  
This is a new type of story. I'll help teach you guys how to write better, and build a story based on it. It will sort of be a tutorial. I know, sounds boring. *leaves page and flames me.*  
But wait!  
With your help we will write a story together.

Lets start with the stuff you need.  
1. Something to write on or write with. I recommend Microsoft word. Quick and easy.  
1.5 work on typing. I know it's painful. But the benefits are great. I was really slow and worked on it an hour a day for 3 months. I went from 25 words per minutes to 60. This helps with the flow as well because you can type as fast as you think.  
2. A friend or a parent. A lot of the time when you start to write you can't edit yourself. You need to relies this. Your favourite parts of the story may have to go in order to keep the story making sense and keep it flowing. As you get better at writing you can edit yourself.  
3. Practice. I know lame adstro is lame. But before you flame it's true. Your first story isn't going to be perfect let me show you.

You now need to understand this. As you write you learn to add detail. The first bits of your writing are going to be basic structure. ( I know I sound like your LA or English teacher but it's true.) your first ever sentence looked something like this:

The dog is red.

Good! It makes sense! That's a start. Now lets add to it. When you add to it it will look like this:

The dog is big and red.

Now you have the word "and."  
Very important. It allows you to join sentences. Now add detail.

The dog is a big red German Shepherd .

It tells you what type of dog it is. This is still basic though. Lets add quotation marks and add it to a sentence as well a a variety of words.

"That big maroon dog is a German Shepherd that was bred in the Black Forest," the boy said proudly.

You should be like the boy. Proud. The basic sentence with a bit of work can change forms quickly.

Before we get started with the story lets get the steps of writing understood. These are like the writers equal to the bible. These are from Veronica Roth , a great writer. I have modified them.

1. Word spew.  
No editing. Just write as raw as you want and don't look back, or worry about it making sense.  
2. Take a break.  
Think about it. Go and play outside with the dog or watch TV.  
3. Edit.  
Clean it up. Add the quotations if you haven't put them in. Proof read. Do all of that. Also highlight bits and comment on a piece of paper.  
4. Delete the garbage.  
5. Word spew again.

Go children and look in your Percy Jackson books. Notice a few things.

1. No spelling mistakes.  
Nothing makes me want to leave a story more than bad spelling. If you story has lots of these errors you will not have lots of viewers long.

2. Quotations  
In this Percy Jackson book you will see a magical invention known as the quotation mark. They look like this for you viewers that new to writing (")  
These are vital. They are the different between the character thinking, "your pretty" and the character saying it. These are vital to an easily readable story.

3. Different people speech on a new line.  
Now what in the name of god is he thinking? I mean if you look at this passage below one will do it and look near and clear and the other one will be a big cluster**** of words. In these I will use all of my tips listed above and show you.

WRONG PASSAGE

What is happening Annabeth asked quickly b4 loking at Percy. I don't know Percy replied looking at the monster.

CORRECT PASSAGE

"What is happening," Annabeth asked before quickly looking at Percy.  
"I don't know," Percy replied looking at the monster.

Now that we have gotten over my pet peeves we can get to story writing.  
New chapter I will write a part of the story and break it down, as well as give you tips on writing and share your tips. Every 5 chapters I will find a followers story I loved and share it with you.  
Love you all  
Adam!


	2. Chapter 2

Well now that we have all the boring stuff out of the way lets write! Remember I will be writing with my own tips. What will happen here is I'll write bit and then explain how to write some more.

**First Paragraph of story**

"You make me so angry," Annabeth stated sticking her hip out to the left. The look on her face told me to stopping being so annoying. Her body language told be to snog her.

"Who was I to deny her?" I thought, looking at her beautiful curves and her eyes. Something about them, they were storm grey. When she cried at her dogs funeral it was like looking at miniature rain clouds.

I walked up to her ad grabbed her around the waist. She grabbed my neck and I kissed her opening my tongue to let her in. I pushed her against the bedroom wall and-

I was interrupted d by my mom, looking horrified. "Didn't mean to interrupt you," she said, looking embarrassed.

**View Point Of a Story.**

Ok, we have got some things to cover.

The view point is vital. For all new writers, do not write your first story in first person view. It is much harder for a couple of reasons.

1. You only cam know as much as the character.

If you want to know what someone is thinking you need to change POVs or this won't work

2. You have to think like the character at all times

For your first story go a third person POV that is an all knowing being. You can do things like have Percy say something and then show Annabeth thinking without a POV change for no reason.

**Starting your Story**

Now that you understand this we can get to how to start your story. The first sentence sets the mood for the story. Remember to make it entertaining and not rant about something. In this kind of writing (telling you about story writing) I can rant to make a point. In your stories flow is important and not ranting is key to a good story.

**Ways to skip time in your story**

Classic ways to pass time are the rest of the day was uneventful. This works, but I personally like the basics. Just use a line break. Nice and simple. At the end of a paragraph you want to have the line break at (if that makes sense) you double tap enter. If you like tap enter and write line break then enter again.

Let me show you.

**Deminstration**

She grabbed my hand and then she kissed me and after that she opens her mouth and then let my tongue in.

No flow and takes all the emotion from what's happening away. And it's a run on sentence, which is a big no-no.

Let me explain the run on sentence. It's a sentence that basically should have ended already. Think of it as Daedalus cheating death. It is meant to end, but he made it keep on going so it got bad.

Now here is it without it being a run on sentence.

She grabbed my hand. She kissed me. She opened her mouth to let me tongue in.

A much better sentence than before. You now know the every basics of creative writing we can move on to planning and getting yourself ready for the story after your opening sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Planning your writing is the hardest part of all types of writing. **

**Within this chapter you will learn how to plan your writing. **

Ok. I'm going to be Frank with you. Planning is important. If you don't plan your story will not be as good as it could be. Their are a few things that you need to plan.

**1. Protagonists **

First on all for those of you that don't know the protagonist is the fancy writing word that means the main character IE for most stories the good guy. Do something simple with this. When writing in fan fiction you will be writing about characters people Already know about. For this you need to know the character, know your twist or change on the character (this is optional but recommended) and think like the character.

When you Write about your own characters you

Need to create who the character is. The way I like to do it is turn my friends and people I know into characters. Amy from my story Love, Loss, Revenge is my little sister in both appearance and personality.

**2. Antagonist**

The Antagonist is the person that the protagonist is against. From the PJO books that's Kronos. For an interesting story you need to create your own Antagonist. I have created

Somebody in Live, Loss, Revenge but do to a lack of planning I don't have a name for it. Remember using Kronos again is overdone and boring. Do something like a new time lord appears and sends Percy back in time to become his own grandfather on his Moms side. Interesting and is different. Plus you can have a Percy kill another Percy to make it confusing.

"Shut up," Percy yelled at a older Percy.

Percy replied, "I will kick the poo out of myself."

The was a bad example. Anyways now that funny me is done you can make an Antagonist.

**3. Plot **

You need to know what the characters will go through. The easiest way to do it is to write a summary of the story. Then you have a base. Break the summary into bits and the. Write based off of the summary. This way you don't spend hours scratching your head like it has fleas on it.

Glad you can plan. Now children go and plan.

You done...

You sure...

Ok now that you have planned we need to talk about variety of words. Don't always say that blood is red. Be more specific. Say something like "the deep red blood was leeching from the mans arm."

That's to say don't always have the "he said" on the end. Put it somewhere else and use words other then said like: laughed, chuckled, cried, cried in pain, screamed, shouted, etc.

Your almost ready to write that first chapter. We just need to talk about one thing.

**WARNING**

**I get angry and show off some hate and stuff. But it's all cleanish. :P**

**Length **

Yes the length of the chapter. Some people want thousands of words a chapter. Ok, if you want really long chapters then you

At looking at harder work. I write short chapters for a reason. It allows we to get away with more POVS and add more variety to who is telling the story.

But still some kids on the Internet are like I all caps rage LONG CHAPTERS.

This leads me to the next point. You need a tough skin. I was talking to one of followers and they said that they got lots of messages like "go to ****" and " you should die." If you want to do this you need to look for constructive criticism and hating. I'm going to share with you 2 PMs I gotten. One his hate. One is criticism.

**HATE**

**Names Have Power:He just called her mother, and I quote, 'a dumb, stupid **',**

**and she looks and him approvingly?! And for that matter, why in the nine hells**

**is she yelling at Poseidon, he doesn't care what they do, as long as there's**

**not conflict. So, basically, the characters in this story so far are as**

**follows:**

**Stupid 1**

**Stupid 2**

**Idiot 1**

**Idiot 2**

Now that was just rude. I see what he was getting at, but it is hate because all he does is hate.

Now here is what criticism looks like.

I could do without the bad language.

This is good. He is saying it's good and not blowing up at me.

Now I can stand back and say, " the people don't want swearing." I love it! It allows me to expand as a writer.

Now before I go I am going to be doing a new thing. I will post a loving PM at the bottom of my stories. Don't just PM me to get down their. It will be fore criticism too and then you guys can add your input as well. Also a way to show off good writers that are in the community of my stories.

**You're so sweet nobody's let me give them ideas before.**

**Well anyway have you read the Mark of Athena?**

**If so put some of the Percy/Annabeth moments into the story,except perfect it**

**a little.**

**And try doing a take of what YOU think happened when Percy and Annabeth fell**

**into Tarturus.**

**And one more thing.I've seen that this is your first story.**

**When I posted my first story one of the reviews said to"Go to Hell."**

**Remember you're the one writing this story,it's not their place to tell you to**

**leave a review like that...It's nobody's place.**

**You're the one writing this story don't let anyone else tell you different.**

**FABINASHIPPER101**


	4. Chapter 4

By now I hope that some of my more avid readers know I hate flamers. I hate it even more when at the end of their stream of insults they put "not trying to flame." It's like some walking up to you and saying, " you suck at life, no offence."

A good planning! My rant brings me into a small topic. When you get flamed, and you will, you have to follow 3 steps.

**1. Read it 3 times.**

This way you can try and find the criticism you need to get better at writing.

**2. Look and see if they threaten or such**

If they do it's illegal so feel free to report them.

**3. Delete the email and block the user.**

So now that we have passed that we can get onto the real meat. Lets say

You where writing a story about a meatloaf. This meatloaf story had been planned and started. Good work! Now that all of the hard bits are done you need to write.

Done writing your first chapter? I can't really help you. Just follow the 'Writers Bible' in the earlier chapter.

Now that you've finished run spell check. Pay attention to what it wants it correct to. Also reread for errors. All of the errors in my stories have slipped all of these tests. Lets call these "the flaws". When you put it up people will say, "Fix the errors." And you have to.

**Complex plot lines and character evolution **

Lots of big words up in that title. By complex plot I mean more than one plot happening at the same time in different places. It has the most use in creative writing ( at least for me) if they impact each other. If you want a interesting story try applying the "Butterfly Affect."

The butterfly affect is simple. If a butterfly flaps it's wings China it causes a hurricane in the US. That is to say the choices of the characters impact the other characters in some way.

Character evolution is the changing of a character within your story. Have your characters outlook on things be impacted by what he/she experiences.

**The fourth Barrier**

Never break it in a serious story. If you don't know the fourth barrier it's the imaginary wall that separates you from your character.

I have broken it once. The characters attacked me. I was maimed my Percy Jackson. This is a serious problem.

In the world 1/1000000000 people suffer from 4thbarrieritis.

**But seriously thanks for reading. I really don't understand why you like my stuff so let me know via reviews. Also send me tips you use when you write to make this even better. **

**Adam!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry to say, but this story is nearing an end. I will be adding to it, but after this chapter you will not see as many updates on this story. I have run out of things to give tips on. If you want more frequent updates remember to send me a PM. **

**If you liked this story you should read some of my other stuff. **

**I'll talk to you all when I get ideas!**

**Adam!**


	6. Chapter 6

This story was not written by me. It was sent to my by a fan for the purpose of doing this.

**If there was one thing you had to admire about Percy Jackson, it was his nerve. The guy was completely insane; in a strange, good kind of way instead of the normal ****_get you killed _****kind of way.**

**Just thinking about the times he almost did almost get me killed makes me want to shish-ka-bob him with my dagger. Aunty Em's stupid Garden Gnome Emporium, traveling across the Sea of Monsters, getting trapped in the labyrinth. He was compulsive alright.**

**Though there were the times we had each other's back. Him holding up the sky for me was a huge one, as well as me taking a poison dagger in the middle of battle for him. It was a strange sort of love-hate relationship with the boy whose brain was full of kelp.**

**So why did he have to disappear?**

**Don't get me wrong; I did not like all that romance crap I had been through. Leave that to the Aphrodite cabin. Still, was I wrong to miss Seaweed Brain? We were technically dating, which hadn't been bad at all.**

**Just thinking about it made me nauseas in a good way.**

_**I'm going to search the whole freakin' globe until I find Percy; and whoever took him is going down.**_

This story if from a AvalonJackson21 and he is a very good writer. I like the way he wrote it, but there are some things that always need to happen that he has missed.

He doesn't have a disclaimer or a POV at the top. Very important, as fanfiction is you writing about things that you don't have rights to. If you don't put that then the author could sue you.

AvalonJackson21 needs to make sure that he proof reads a little better, as there are some small mistakes. I make them as well, but make sure to iron those out.

He needs to add more detail to his ideas, and transition between them. They have a natural flow, but they need that little extra effort in order to make it sound smoother.

Change "did not" to "didn't" which makes a big difference in the way it sounds. "Did not" sounds very formal, whereas "didn't" sounds like a teenager. Very important to maintaining the characters from the book.

Overall I was very impressed with his writing. This is one of the better pieces out there on fanfiction. AvalonJackson21 has done good! Go and let him know on his stories!

**Remember if you want time to do one of your stories send me a link. That's all! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Secret Man With The Plan That Pulls The Strings

(First of all excuse the sexism within the metaphor above. I am not trying to discriminate, I'm simply making something that is easy to remember. I have nothing against female writers.(that's a lot of words) )

They pull the strings of the universe, controlling even the Fates, who have the most known influence on people.

They are the one with the master plan to create perfection.

There is only one problem. The problem is that this being is a writer.

You see as a writer, you can think of yourself as an all knowing being.

In essence you are the one pulling all the strings. You are the person that chooses what happens to your characters.

There is one thing that you learn as you get better as better at writing. You learn that you need to be the one that is pulling the strings, but you need to be pulling them in a such a way that you can keep the story exciting, but my totally confuzil (my iPhone says it is a word) the reader.

I find that keeping secrets and only showing half the truth do this. If you read the story I am currently working on I did this in chapter 41. I said enough that the reader stayed engaged, but not enough o give away the plot or what is happening within he plot.

I as a writer have only come to terms wit this today, at 9:30 pm on a Tuesday in march.

As I am laying here on my bed I feel something. (Not that you dirty minded person!)

I feel inspiration. I am reviving this as a writing story.

I want you guys to write for me. Each chapter I will put out the name of a book and I want you to write a short story. PM me the link and at the beginning of each chapter I will choose a winner. This skilled person gets there story posted on this story, a link to their fanfiction page and I do an edit in it, to help you develop as a writer. I will probably learn lots from you as well!

Remember I will give you a few days to send them in! This is your chance to show off your writing. Plus I get a couple hours of entertainment! An added bonus!

I am doing this because I want this site full of the greatest writing ever! Basically I want to see less bad stuff and stuff that is hard to tea and more great writers.


	8. Chapter 8

A story never truly ends. Every ending is just the beginning. Every beginning means an ending and every ending means a beginning. In this way a story is like your life. If nothing changes nothing happens.

"What about those people that don't want change?" You ask me. Well to answer you they are the people that have NOTHING ever happen to them.

Every story needs an ending other than "The Never Ending Story" which is life, for both you and your characters.

This may not make at sense to you. It takes a long time to come to terms with this and hours of mulling over which drive one out of five people insane.

Bacically after a story is done but the characters keep on living, within your head. This is why we write fanfiction. We fanfiction writers write because we feel that there are loose ends or an opportunity for a story to happen within someone else's creation.

This is why there are so many stories for The Lord Of The Rings on this website.

Below is my Twilight rant. Do not take this too seriously, as this is just my opinion.

What the heck twilight? First of all I'm going to stand up for girls. Bella is the opposite of an independent woman. She is a **** and needs Edward in order to function. Their are no homo sexual characters, which just defuses me, as I take this as excluding people.

This is the author's fantasy which is where the writing goes wrong. A fantasy in your mind has no plot. In fact you have fanasies when you are sleeping, and during that period if time your brain doesn't properly function. This story ends with a cliff hanger. That is bad.

So now that my rant is done and I have explained why it is an awful story I'm going to look through me dream journal for ideas.

No I am not contradicting myself. I dream of ideas, not stories. That is the difference.


	9. Chapter 9

A new story I hope you will enjoy. I am a character as well as some of my real life friends.

Chapter 1: the beginning begins

I was at hole when everyone began to lose their minds. My friends and I had noticed the signs, so we where ready.

We had created a meetup spot, by the high school when our PE teacher had decided to try and eat a student.

Te first to lose there kid was my mother. My little brother and I-

Am just kidding! I you want a story such as this let me know though. Thought I'd fake you out and give you an idea of what I am thinking of doing.

Now here is what you came for.

What? You have a finished story!? I don't believe it!

Well if that is true it is time to go over rules. These rules are what to publish and what to not.

I write about 5 things a day. Shocker because I normally get out 2. This is because the one that get cut aren't good enough. If your story or chapter rid complete decide if it is good enough, not for you, but for your readers.

If you would like to put out your worse ideas I recommend doing a random shorts story, as none of that has to make any sort of sense to any sane person! Another quick tip is make sure your characters are not OOC. This leads to a bad story always.

Now go and do that first cut.

If you have done this first cut then it's time for the second cut. Smut. Never do smut. Just a bad idea, as it seems these people get abused by the fanfiction crowd and you get the wrong kind of people to your story. You want to appeal to a younger teenager up to a 35 year old.

The best way to do this is to rate your story T. It gets the most attention, as it tends to hold stronger to the original story and is written by older people (older than 12) which in turn normally means better writing.

I am not saying that younger people can't write, I am just saying that they don't edit as well.

Then again I am only an early teen.

Anyways now that you have decided that you really want to put this out there, to show the whole Internet community we are at the title stage. The title needs to reflect the story in a few words. I personally like a title that is a little cryptic, to make te reader interested. A story with the title "the Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase go into a closet and almost get killed by a pack of angry

Monster, one of them being named Steven " is not a good title. That my dear, somewhat silly friend is a summary ad a poor one at that.

For a story such as this call it, "Trapped and Surrounded" as it sounds interesting. It make you think "that is something I want to know about."

A summary need a to be a recap that doesn't give anything away. You need to say that this is what is happening without giving away the ending.

Well that is all for today!


End file.
